Who Would Ever Think
by Flecher and Friend
Summary: With all the club focused on the girl in the club its easy to blend in and go un noticed even if you also happen to be a girl but just happen to better at hiding it or I guess you are trying to hide it.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm bored Kyoya." Takami said trying to grab the remote out of my hands.

"Then go away."

"Your so mean." The first boy said pulling an over dramatic sad face.

"And your so dumb." I turned back to the new 50 inch plasma screen TV hanging from the stark white walls facing the bed were the two of us were sitting watching the news.

"We should have gotten the bigger one."

"What?"

"I think that this one is to small, yes far far to small, TVs of such a small size should not even be aloud in this world I bet commoners don't have TVs this small, its insane."

"Are you done?"

"Sure, but when I get a TV for my room it will be twice this size."

"Fine you can do that, but I have no need for something so frivolous, do I?"

"Lame, lame, lame, you are lame." I rolled his eyes before looking at the clock next to my bed.

"Its dinner time, do you want to join us?"

"No thanks," Tamaki smiled. "I should be heading home."

"Let me walk you down stairs then." We walked together through the shadowy halls of the my families house, Tamaki having to blink several times to get used to the lack of light.

"How do you live like this?"

"Like what?"

"It is always dark in this house."

"Really I never noticed." I smirked. We stopped in the massive entry way.

"See you tomorrow mother."

"Yeah see you father." Tamaki waved walking out the door, as it shut the room went silent.

"So does this mean that you told him?" I spun around to see my father standing in front of me.

"No it doesn't."

"Your going to have to Kyo."

"And what would I gain from that?"

"You can't live like this forever."

"I know."

"Your grand parents are coming this week end, you know what that means."

"Yes of course I do."

"Okay." The older man ran his hand through my hair. "I wish you could see it." I stared back confused. "Never mind lets go have some dinner."

The next morning I rolled out of bed hitting the alarm clock and groaning looking at the time that it was. I stumbled to the closet and grabbed my freshly dry cleaned uniform. "Tenchiba!" I called. "Are the club costumes already in the car.

"Yes sir." The bodyguard responded.

"Really?" I called looking at a box on my dresser.

"Yes sir."

"Hhhhm." I noticed a sticky note attached.

_This years Christmas Outfit _

_from your grandparents._

_This one is especially bad,_

_sorry Kyo but you have to wear it._

_-Dad_

I rolled his eyes. "If I didn't keep wearing them when they visit maybe they'd get the idea." I thought opening the box. A pair of shiny silver buckle shoes sat on top which I moved to the side, under which was a red velvet christmas dress. "To them I'm still five."

My name is Kyoya Ohtori I'm seventeen years old, I attend Ouren High School, and I'm a girl. When I was really little the doctors told me that I had a birth defect that would not aloe my body to mature properly, so I will never be curvy. I would think that most girls would dispare finding this out, but I didn't. You see in pelite sociality woman are not as respected as man and are not aloud the same privileges. So I explained this to my dad and with his blessing made myself a boy. To this day no one has ever noticed. There are easy ways to keep people from suspicion, don't be afraid to change in front of other boys, its not like I have anything to hide, this is the same concept as when at the beach or beach themed event don't wear a shirt (once again whats the point, it is a better profit to be a boy.), and last join a all boys club that would be of no interest for a girl to join, and if your as lucky as me then another girl will join and no one would ever even think that there could be to in the same club.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to school I pull myself together trying to not look as bad as I feel, dame I'm not a morning person. As I arrive at Tamaki runs to great me at the car like a dumb puppy.

"Good morning mon ami." He says I step out of the car.

"Yeah sure it is." I said still not awake enough to deal with him.

"Of course its a good morning, look around at the beautiful autumn weather. The foliage is changing colors as we speak. The theme for the club shall be fall harvest."

"No." We head through the pounder pink corridors of our school.

"Why not? Your so cruel."

"I know, but as I told you earlier this week, we have a policy that all suggestions must be made a week in advance."

"So now I have to wait a whole week before I get to celebrate this beautiful season."

"No we can do it monday." I said looking at this months schedule that was one the top of my clipboard that I was carrying. "And saying as its thursday that really isn't that long is it."

"Wait, what is the catch why would you change you mind. You don't do that your evil."

"You had the same brilliant idea last monday, don't you remember." He stopped to think. "Come on," I grabbed his hand, "we're walking and talking. Are else we will be late for class."

"Evil your pure evil."

"I know." I said as I pulled him over to our seats.

The school day passed as always. Classes were boring I swear I could teach better then theses sad excuses for educators, but yet my dumb peers always seem confused so they ask redundant questions making every little thing take forever, its truly insane. When the school day is over we go to the club room. I arrive early so that I can set up for are pre club meeting that we try to have everyday but sadly only manage about once a week, and see as every attempted this week has failed we are really needing to meet. I set seven chairs around the table. Tamaki who came with me to help but as always did nothing takes his seat at the head of the table.

"don't you think that my chair should be bigger?"

"Then what?"

"Everyone else's."

"No," I said taking out a paid of paper to do inventory of the costumes and place settings for the day.

"I'm here everybody!" I hear Honey squeal running over to and smashing into me before rapping Bun-Buns fluffy arms around me. "Bun-Bun gave you a hug!"

"Thank you Bun-Bun." I said trying to step away from the older boy. "Go sit at the table." I hand him some candy to keep him from complaining during the meeting.

"OK Kyo!" He said taking the sweats from me and running to take the seat next to Mori who had sat down without saying a word. I turned back to what I had been doing today we were going to be dressing as civil servants, a theme that always felt is oddly prevurse, but a crowd pleaser.

"Milord, milord!" I turned back to see that everyone had arrived and taken there seats except Hikaru who was standing next to his chair and whining. "Milord I don't have a seat." I walked back over and took my seat.

"Yes, yes you do. Why aren't you sitting in it?" I asked.

"I don't have a seat."

"Why?" I was growing frustrated. He pointed to the chair, Bun-Bun was propped up sitting in it. Are you joking. "Why don't you get a new chair?" He looked around.

"Why don't you just share with me?" Haruhi offered trying to help make him shut up.

"Okay." He said. She made room for him to join her.

"Alright can we start now?" I asked.

"No fair!" Tamaki yelled.

"What? Whats not fair now?"

"If anyone should share a chair with Haruhi it should be me. It only follows logic, just think about it a young un married girl should not share a chair with any one but her father."

"But milord..." Hikaru started and it took off from there of all of them yelling. I moved away as did Mori and Kaoru till we were standing together.

"You and Hikaru are taking care of costumes tomorrow, right?" I asked over the yelling.

"Yep mom said that there going to be extra spacial."

"Great." I leaved through my notes. "Monday harvest feast, we are hosting out side. So Mori can you arrange for there to be some basic farm type animals, not like cows and horse, just enough to get the atmosphere." He nodded. "And this weekend one of us needs to meet with the garden club, there helping on monday providing fresh harvest goods for appetizers, pumpkins and squash for center pieces, and corn husks, I think once again for atmosphere. But we still need to meet with them to finalize all this stuff. I'm kind of busy this weekend so I would prefer not to do it, but what do your schedules look like?"

"We're going with mom to a fashion show in Kyoto." Kaoru said.

"Third years are on a weekend trip." Mori said flatly.

"Alright what ever I can just move some stuff around and have Casanada stop by my house sometime." I said scribbling down a note. "That had been the original plan, so I just have to move the time." I looked up at the clock, we were going to need to open soon. "Alright, chop chop everyone. That was a good meeting. Time to change." The two standing with me laughed under there breath. "Alright, Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi your police." I handed them there costumes. "Haruhi there is a curtain in the corner for you to change behind. Mori, Honey you two are fire fighters and Tamaki your with me as doctors, lets get to work."

All through the club I stand towards the back interacting with the girls as little as possible. Honestly they all make me sick with there willingness to spend money on this and the way they through themselves at all of us, disgusting. But the funnest thing to me is that when in club mode is when I find them the least attractive, and this is true of any member. I watch them all reciting lines like there in a play that they put on everyday.

"You are like a beautiful rose..." I heard Tamaki saying, note to self need to help him think of some new lines that one has lost all charm.

Afterwards I explain to the cleaning people were to put everything. Before walking towards the car.

"May I walk with you?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure." We walk in silence for a while.

"Didn't Haruhi look cute today?"

"Are we still on that?" Everyday after the club, didn't Haruhi look cute, I couldn't careless if she looks cute, but as every boy I know seems to think it I just have to agree as to not get unnecessary suspicion. "Oh yeah it was so cute."

"Wasn't it hard to look away from her."

"Oh so difficult." I don't really think that hes listening to my response or else there would be know way that he could not hear the boredom in my voice. "Oh we reached the car. I go to go, but we can finish this talk later." I slide through the open car door before letting him answer pull the door shut. "aaaag" I yell. "What makes her so special?" I look around to see all three of my body guards staring back at me. "Just drive Hotta." I said curling in to a ball on my seat.

"How was your day sir?" Techibana asked (he was sitting next to me, Hotta was driving and Aijima was next to Hotta.). I rolled my eyes.

"My grandparents are visiting this weekend you should call me miss for the days leading up to it so when there here you don't slip up. I would have given you more time to prepare but I only just found out yesterday and didn't have a chance to mention it this morning." I try to have the household switch sometimes as much as a week in advanced, because when I was younger a butler called me sir at dinner and my grandfather lay into him_ how could you think that my beautiful granddaughter was a boy_ that kind of thing, needless to say that the butler was fired. So I try to give everyone time to prepare it is such a pain to higher new help.

"How way your day miss. Ohtori?" He corrected.

"Fine." I said.

"May I be so bold as to ask who you were yelling about when you got in the car."

"No you may not." I ran my hand through my hair. "Do you have a mirror?" All three men shock there heads. "Damb. Aijima put you sun visor down so I can use the mirror."

"Yes miss." He moved it down. I perched up on my seat slightly climbing on to the older man. I examined my hair carefully. "I need you to schedule a hair appointment." I flopped back to my seat. "At this length there going to hate it, I need to get extensions."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry not that much to add today**

"Dad!" I yelled as I came in the house.

"Hes upstairs in his office." A butler told me. I nodded appreciatively. I briskly ran up to his office, I stopped at the door pressing my ear against it to make sure that there was no one else in there with him. Once I was sure that he was on the phone I opened the door a crack to look in and wait for him to signal for me to come in. This way of entering was one that I had been using from a young age. He caught my eye and waved for me to sit down well he was still talking. I sat on the couch facing his gargantuan oak desk designed to intimidate people.

"Alright, yes, and a good day to you." He hung up. "Inverters," he shrugged. "I think I know what this is about."

"I'm not wearing it."

"Yes you are."

"I understand dressing as a girl, but why do I have to wear that thing they bought me?" I asked with discussed.

"They choose it for you and your grandmother called earlier to say how excited she was to see you in it. She even was asking why she get a christmas picture of you wearing it."

"Then give her a picture."

"You never wore it."

"We can take one tomorrow, that way I only have to wear it a few minutes, shes sees me in the dress so shes happy, then I can get a new dress to wear for dinner saturday, so I'm happy everyone wins."

"Fine, but remember you only need a dress for dinner, but you are a girl from saturday morning till sunday at noon." I nodded writing in my notes to get a dress tomorrow. "Good that settles it." He sat down nest to me. "Now listen to me I got a call from Yuzuru Suoh today. He said that there was an issue with your student records, that for some reason you were listed as a girl."

"You didn't tell him did you."

"Of course I told him."

"But..."

"But nothing I explained and he said that he wouldn't sat anything to anyone, including his son." He added see the look of terror on my face.

"Thank you." I said under my breath.

"Your welcome, but for what ever power my opinion holds I think that its time you stopped lying to everyone."

"Why?" I asked. "Why now?"

"Because your seventeen years old you should start thinking about marriage..."

"Oh yeah 'cause thats all us girls do. Right is that why? Because its time to get ride me?"

"No, marriage is something I would be worried about at thing age regardless of gender. You have already proved to me that you are the smartest of my kids, and boy or girl everything that you have done is the same, my opinion of your achievements will not change." He rapped his arms around me. "I'm really starting to worry about you."

"You don't have to worry father."

"Then why do you always look sad. I just need you to ask yourself, is this what makes me happy?" I nodded without thinking . "Plus," he said standing up and smirking. "I already have someone interested in having there son marry into our family."

"What?" I jumped up. "Who? When? Why? Dose there son know?"

"Calm down Kyo. The son doesn't know, and as for why who wouldn't want to marry my beautiful daughter." I rolled my eyes.

"Your joking, right?" He shrugged.

"Go get ready for dinner, Fiyumi and Akito are coming over to stay the weekend."

"What about big brother?"

"He'll be here saturday, but I have to run back to work for a little bit, so your going to have to be host for the night. Okay?" I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood in the middle of the dinning room giving instructions to all the servents. The room was growing louder as more people were needed to set the table.

"You can put us all sitting together." I said noticing that they had set it up that we were sitting all nowhere near each other along the long table.

"Mr... Miss, um should you be at the head of the table because the master is not here."

"Yes thats fine." The door bell chime echoed through the house. "Continue I'll go get it." When I reached the entry way Fiyumi was handing her hat and coat to a butler to be put away.

"Kyo!" She ran over and hugged me tight, I wiggled free.

"Don't." I said.

"Oh were still a bitter teenager." She said. "Its such a sham that youth can not see the importance of family. One should cherish there family."

"Wheres your family?" I asked pointedly.

"You? Oh you mean my husband. He doesn't count I'm talking about you and dad," She was counting on her figures, "and Akito and brother and anyone that I didn't say you know what I mean. Speaking of which." She looked around. "Where is father normally hes the first one to the door to tell me to leave."

"He had a thing at work."

"Now I'm sad. Its up to you to make me feel useless." She smiled at me. "Oh cheer up you. How bad could it be. Come on." She took my hand. "I was on the phone with Akito and he said that he still has like twenty minutes till he gets here. Come make drinks with me." Not feeling like arguing I let her pull me away.

"What do you drink?" She asked once in the billiard room jumping on the bar.

"I don't." I said.

"What?" She gouged at me. "Are you even human? Oh my god. Seriously little brother what do you do?"

"I do a lot of things."

"But nothing fun. I'm making margaritas that will help." I watched as she shoveled ice, margarita mix and lots of tequila into the blender.

"Your doing it wrong."

"How would you know?"

"Just because I don't drink doesn't mean that I don't know the proper ratio to mix drinks. Just imagine you have guests over and they ask for a drink and you made it wrong. You lose valuable connections."

"Boring. My way tastes better."

"But its better to have it made correct."

"Kyoya I'm making them the way that I like, its not like were making them for a dinner party, we don't even have guest." The doorbell chimed.

"I'll go great him." I said.

"No!" She stuck her head out of the door. "Aik! Akito were in the billiard room."

"I come baring gifts." He said walking in swinging a bottle of hard liquor.

"Yeah!" Fiyumi said hugging him and handing him a glass. "Little brother yours is on the counter."

"I told you that I didn't want one."

"Well your stupid and should drink." She took a swig of her own drink sticking her tong out at me.

"Really?"

"Yes, Akito tell Kyo to have a drink."

"Kyo drink. Its good for you." He said sitting down next to me. "So hows life?"

"Lifes good."

"Do you have a boy friend?"

"No." I shot back. "You know that I'm a boy."

"Oh yes, my little sister the boy."

"Don't call me your sister."

"Sorry grandparents coming fathers orders. Sorry Sis." I glared at him. He handed me the bottle he was holding.

"Don't you know that when going to someones house your supposed to bring wife, not this." I held up the bottle before placing it on the bar. "What would father think."

"Wow I think that Fiyumi might be right you really need to relax. We can't be up tight all the time. Some times you can just let your garred down."

"I relax." I said eying the drink.

"Come on." Fiyumi said refilling her glass.

"Fine but just this one."

"Miss Ohtori." I blinked realizing I was sprawled across a couch in the living room stiff wearing my clothing from yesterday. I tried to think of why I was laying there but couldn't remember what had happened the night before. "Miss Ohtori are you alright." I looked up at Tachibana who was trying to wake me up.

"I'm fine." I rubbed my eyes. "Would you bring me my uniform." He nodded before heading up stairs. I was having even more trouble making my brain kick into gear then usual, my head was pounding.

"Morning." Fiyumi sang dancing into the room. She sat next to me. "And how are we feeling this fine morning." I grunted in response. "That good. Coffee?" She offered. "Suits yourself." She stood up and started to leave before turning back. "Hey good talk we had yesterday."

"What talk?" I managed to ask.

"Oh you don't remember. Well then I'll tell you again I think you should tell him."

"Tell who what?" She walked out of the room as Tenchibana walked back.

Once dressed the day went as always. I got to school classes were boring and went to the club. I tried having everyone sit on the couches but there was some kind of disagreement on who got to sit by who. Thankful the couch I was on with Honey, Mori and Kaoru was not in said argument.

"You have the costumes for today, right?" I asked.

"Yep a Midsummers Night Dream." Kaoru said. "But we decided to have you be Titania instead of Haruhi."

"But Tamaki made it very clear that you had to stick with his casting."

"Yeah but your the mother to milords father it had to be you."

"Fine." I clapped my hands. "Good meeting." the room had been transformed into an enchanted forest complete magical looking sitting alcoves. "All right Hikaru and Kaoru will be handing out costumes today so listen to them.

"Everyone listen to me." Hikaru yelled.

"Okay," Kaoru continued, "Tamaki your Oberon," Hikaru was handing them out, "Kyoya Titania..."

"You can't do that!" Tamaki yelled.

"Yes they can." I said taking the costume. Tamaki made a face like he was going to argue. "Don't." I warned him. The costumes were all distributed. I sat with Tamaki in an alcove surrounded by gold scarves. I took note the amount of costumers each person had.

"The two of you look so cute together." One of the girls said.

"Yeah you make the cutest couple." Another added.

"But not as cute as I would be with you." Tamaki said. That was really lame I thought. After another round of lame lines the girls moved on to give some of the others a chance.

"Think of something new to say or we're going to lose customers." I said nudging.

"That could never happen." He said. I rolled my eyes. The rest of the club goes on as usual and as always me and Tamaki head to the car together and as always... "I think being a fairy is suiting for her, don't you."

"No." I said checking if he was listening to me.

"Did you just say no?"

"What?" I said.

"You never say no. At least not about this in other aspects of life you always do but well that 'cause your very mean, but all that aside is something wrong?"

"No." Dame if he can tell something is bothering me then everyone can. We reached the car where Fiyumi was waiting for me, she waved and motioned for me to come. "Guess I have to go."

"See you." He said as I walked away. "Hey Kyoya you looked cute too." I climbed in the car.

"You look happy." Fiyumi said as we pulled away. "Something happen."

"No." I said.

"Oh my god your blushing."

"No I'm not, I don't blush. Why are you even here?" I changed the subject.

"Dress, hair, hello, obviously you need me." Sad but true I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Fiyumi dragged me into the spa. The building was brick on the outside but inside was stripped pink and white.

"I have an appointment somewhere." I said. "Why are we here? Not at my normal place."

"I talked to Tenchibana and had him change it."

"Why?" I said.

"Because the place you go does boring boys hair cuts this place does really cute hair cuts."

"Hello." Said the woman at the counter.

"Hey there." Said Fiyumi. "We have an appointment for Ohtori." The woman looked down at the note book in front of her.

"Here you are." She said. "Just step right over there." She indicated to a barbers chair. I sat down in the chair Fiyumi following me. We were joined by another woman.

"Hello." She said. "What can I do for you young man?"

"Actually shes a girl." Fiyumi said.

"Shut up." I said. "Go sit down."

"Fine." She said. "Just make sure that my baby sister is beautiful alright." The lady nodded. "I'm leaving." Fiyumi said moving back to the waiting area.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well," I said thinking. "I'm going to need hair extensions and I guess I need what ever hair style is in fashion right now." The lady look at me inquisitively. "Would you go ask my sister what to do?" I said. The lady nodded. I felt stupid something that doesn't happen a lot. I slumped over. This whole thing sucks, I thought. The woman came back.

"Don't worry we figured things out." She said running her figures through my hair. I lay back thinking through everything as the extensions were added. It was not until she was cutting and styling that she talked to me.

"So why are you wearing a boys uniform." She asked.

"No reason." I said. The woman nodded. "Well actually you know I'm doing it for... I don't really know." I had no intention of saying anything but it just started to come out. "I mean I started because I needed to be a boy. You know for well for the respect I guess. Sorry." I said stopping myself from continuing talking, this lady was help after all. But she just nodded. By the time she was done I had regained my confidence.

"You look so cute." Said Fiyumi running up behind me. "You should do your hair like that all the time." I rolled my eyes. "You would be the envy of all the school."

"And thats exactly what I want to be."

"Well you'd should want that."

"Why?" I asked.

"I told you because your so cute."

"Cute." I said. "But not as cute as her." I stood up walking to the counter and handing them my debit card. When we had gotten back in the car.

"Cuter then who?" Fiyumi asked.

"What are you talking about?" I looked out the window.

"In the store you said that you wouldn't be as cute as her."

"Did I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Oh."

"Well, care to elaborate?" She nudged me.

"No." I said flatly

"Come on. I think that you might be jealous of someone."

"No."

"Come on."

"Listen, just because I am sick of my friends fawning over and going crazy over how cute a stupid girl is does not make me jealous of her. Because I know that I'm better then her." I said looking at Fiyumi. "Shes just a commoner it really doesn't matter what they think of her now does it?"

"Is that who we're talking about." Fiyumi smiled. "I thought you were friends." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't say that we weren't."

"You just called her stupid and a commoner?"

"She is a commoner thats just fact, but I guess your right shes not that stupid, when it comes to school stuff but socially she is." The car stopped in front of a boutique.

"This places has all the best fashions." Fiyumi told me.

"Great." I said getting out of the car. Fiyumi helped me pick out several new outfits, all of which I had no intentions of ever wearing again.

When we got home dad was waiting for us in the family room.

"Kyo go put on your dress." I rolled my eyes. "You said that you would sit for a picture to give to you grandmother."

"Fine." I said. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I shuffled up stairs.

"What dress?" Fiyumi said following me up the stairs.

"The evil dress." I said.

"The evil dress?"

"Yes."

"Oh you mean from grandma, don't you?"

"What other dress could I mean."

"I see." She said. "The day I stopped having to wear those things was the happiest day of my life. I swear, not like my wedding or any of those things that a normal person might for me the day I didn't have to wear those things." I rolled my eyes as we reached the room and the box the contained the evil dress. I signaled for my sister to turn around which she did. "Not like there is anything I hadn't seen."

"Thats not the point." I said stripping off my uniform that I was still wearing and pulling on the red mass of velvet and tafita over my head a picture of stark contrast. "Could you tie my bow?" Fiyumi turned back.

"Oh my good that is... Lovely." I rolled my eyes. "Spin."

"No." I said turning so she could assist with the still dangling bow.

"Close enough." She said pulling the ribbon tight around me. "Dame I wish I was as thin as you. Beautiful." She pushed me over to a closet standing me in front of a mirror before she ran back to the box. "No outfit is complete without shoes and of course..."

"Theres something else." I must not have noticed it before, I thought.

"Of course... Tadda your head band." How could I have forgotten, the thing that always throws the outfit into the realm of pure demented.

"Thank you." I said taking the shoes from her and shoving them on my feet. Fiyumi helped get the head band on.

"All ready." She said patting my head. "See you look..."

"Five." I offered.

"Not what I was going to say but close enough. If only your friends could see you now they would definitely think you were cute."

"Like I care about that kind of thing." I stomped out of the room with her close at my heals.

"Oh Kyo your a girl you are allowed to think about what boys think you know."

"Thats what girls think about, jeez your an inspiration to women Fiyumi."

"Your changing my words." She said. "All I'm saying is that its okay, not that you have to."

"Then stop forcing the subject." I stopped in the living room, photographers had set up the a back drop in front of the coach were dad was waiting.

"Come here." He waved me over. I sat next to him. "My mother always a woman of taste."

"Wow." Akito whistled. "Sexyness."

"Don't worry I know." I said. "so lets just make this fast." I turned to the photographer. "You heard me I said fast." The man behind the camera nodded. I leaned in to my dad.

"At least try to look happy." Dad said putting his arm around me. "We do need these to be done fast, I'll need them printed first thing in the morning."

"Right I'm not sure if I can do that."

"Thats fine I'll hire some else." Dad said pointedly.

"Well I'm sure I can arrange it, first thing in the morning." The snapped a few pictures.

"Try and make it look faker could you!" Akito yelled.

"Thats not possible." Fiyumi pointed out.

"Shut up you two." I shoot back. "Thats plenty." I stood up. I ran back up to my room. running my hands through my hair. My phone was laying on my bed. The screen on the front signaled that I had a tex message. I flipped it open see that it was from Tamaki and pressed read.

_Need to borrow notes mon ami be there in a few_

Shit I thought throwing the phone back on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Shit I thought throwing the phone back on the bed.

Shit shit shit. I pulled my dress over my head. When the hell did he send that, he could be here any freaking minute.

"Miss Ohtori ." Tenchibana called up from the lower part of my room. "Mr. Suoh is here to see you." I quickly grabbed a shirt to cover myself before leaning over the rail.

"Bring him up but tell him to wait down there if I'm not ready."

"Yes Miss..."

"Just for now its Mr." I said.

"Yes sir." He bowed out of the room. Pants pants pants I thought finding a pair that looked normal. There I thought before remembering my hair. Why oh why was he here right now. I rummaged through my clothing looking for something with a hood. How do I not own a single hoody.

"Kyoya!" I heard Tamaki yell.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm coming up stairs!" He announced.

"Don't!" I yelled to loud.

"Are you alright?" I could hear him walking up the stairs. Nice I found a shirt with a hood and pulled it on. "I said, are you alright?" He asked again as he stepped into the room.

" I'm fine." I turned towards him. "Notes, right?"

"Yeah." I could see him looking me up and down.

"What?" I said feeling un comfortable that he might notice.

"Well nothing I just was noticing the styling shoe choice and lovely head thing." I forgot the head band. I throw it off careful to keep my hood up.

"Oh yeah there my sisters, she um put them on me." I kicked the shoes of as I spoke.

"No need to take them off on my account as I said I think that it looks lovely." He picked the head band back up and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said walking over to my desk and grabbing my notes. "Here." I handed it to him.

"Thank you." He said taking it. "I know I said this was what I needed but you know I... I was just worried about you, you seemed off earlier so I just wanted to you know check on you." He smiled at me.

"Thats kind of you but I'm fine, honest." I fidgeted nervously checking my hood.

"Why are you wearing that." Tamaki pointed to the hood. "Don't you know that it is proper edict to remove ones hat or gloves when inside." He recited.

"Says who?" I asked to fast.

"Actually I think you told me that." He laughed. "You are odd to day."

"No, that rule... It doesn't count when your in your own house."  
"That makes sense. Wait no I think you told me that at my house."  
"Oh yeah... Well any ways its a stupid rule and we should all forget we ever heard it." I smiled. I'm going to regret that later when he tries to wear a hat in his house, which is correct in saying is against all rules of society. I adjusted my glasses. "Not to mention I just showered and my hair is wet, so I have to keep it covered." He nodded clearly not needing to talk about it more.  
"Miss Oohtori! There's someone on the phone for you has a question about a meeting " I heard Hotta call from the entree of my room. Are you joking I thought.  
"Fiyumi is down stairs." I replied trying to make it clear that I did not want to be called that.  
"Miss..." I looked down at him cutting him off.  
"I said that Fiyumi is down stair so please do not interrupt me when I am talking to a friend." He nodded before walking away. Tamaki was sitting on the bed leafing through the notes. "You were in class why do you need the notes." I asked changing the subject.  
"Sadly I was distracted and was unable to take any of my own, alas" He said dramatically swooning.  
"You got to distracted to take your own, with that excuse I am not sure I should lend you mine."  
"Oh please." He got on his knees. "I'm begging you."  
"Fine just get." He did. "What could be so distracting?"  
"I'll never say." He turned away.  
"Let me guess." I pretended to think. "Could it have been Haruhi?" He turned back to me.  
"That is a logical guess as a father should have his mind filled with thoughts of his beloved daughter, but that was not the case during class." His face blushed. "That will be enough on the mater. May I borrow these?" He held up the papers. I nodded. "Should I bring them back tomorrow ?"  
"No Monday is fine." He stood up and headed for the door.  
"Well, bonne nuit." He said waving.  
"Yeah good night." I could feel it become easier to breath as he walked away. I let myself fall on the bed. Only just realizing how tense I had been. I head someone running up the stairs. Please don't come back, oh please, I thought.  
"I tried to stall him." Fiyumi said. I rolled over look at her. "Not bad. I don't see a single piece of that thing on you, wow." I rolled my eyes. "What?"  
"There is no way that he didn't no that something is up."  
"I'm sure that's not true." She said sitting down next to me. "How bed could it be?" She pulled my hood down. "Nice touch."  
"There is no way that that actually covered my hair." As she began to play with it.  
"How bad would it be?" She asked. "I mean if you just told him." She pushed my hair out of my eyes before standing up. "You should come down for dinner." Then she left, but even then I didn't move from where I was lying. How could I have let this happen, I had always been so careful, but I have to calm down or this whole thing could blow out of proportion, and make a big mess of everything. Alright calm. In my state of false calm I still did not move until finally sleep over came me.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP. I hit the switch for the alarm to stop. I looked at the time nine o clock my grandparents should be arriving soon. My glasses had been moved to the night stand, I grabbed them before noticing that I was still dressed from the night fore. I found my bag of girl clothing had been moved up for me, most likely at the same time my glasses were moved. I rummaged through, Fiyumi had managed to get a lot of pastel colors in, but I had been able to find a few things that were suitable to be seen in. I took out a black high wasted pencil skirt and button blouse that had small polka dots the feature that most likely why Fiyumi had approved of the outfit at all. I changed quickly. Then moved to the mirror. There was an assortment of make up that someone had brought up for me. I managed cover up and mascara but that was it as far as my knowledge of the stuff. I was even more clueless about hair so I gave up and would find someone to do it for me later. I headed out to find the rest of my family. I was not even to my door when I noticed a note pinned to it.

_  
Kyo  
Had to run to work be back in a few,  
if I'm not back before your grandparents  
arrive make sure you are there to greet them.  
- Dad_

With that the door bell went off. Funny that must be them. I should go greet them. I ran down the hall and to the front entry way were a butler was letting someone in. I walked over. Oh no I thought realizing that the man who had just walked through the door was not one of my grandparents but my class mate Ritsu Kasanada who I had forgot to tell that I couldn't meet with about the club on monday.

"Shit." I said out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi." I said trying to pull myself together well thinking if there was anyway to make this seem normal.  
"Um." Kasanoda said, "is this a bad time? I called last night to confirm but you were busy or something I don't know. I'm sorry I should have tried harder to confirm the time. If I had known that this is the time of day that Ohtori likes to wear women's clothing..."  
"Really its not your fault." he was turning red in front of me. How could I have let this happen I always make sure that things are taken care of systematically I write everything down just to avoid any such occurrences yet it happened, but best just to act like there is nothing weird maybe he'll write it off as club related. "We should have that meeting, come on." I lead him to a near by sitting area. "Have a seat." Even as he did he didn't take his eyes off me. "I needed to talk to you about center pieces."  
"Right yes center pieces. I have some with me." I waited a minute.  
"Would you show them to me?" I asked trying to sound irritated  
"Oh yes I'm sorry." He whistled and Tetsuya Sendo came in with a wagon full of assorted harvest colored vegetables. He gave me a quick once over before moving back out to stand with the rest of Kasasnoda's followers. "Here they are." I looked through. The awkwardness of the conversation was only going up.  
"Alright." I said. "These look good. I like these ones the best." I indicated one.  
"Ohtori may I ask you a question." I wonder what it could be.  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Well why are you dressed like that. Normally I wouldn't ask because you dress like a girl all the time but..." He stopped to think.  
"What?"  
"Well normally its a little more over the top. You know?" I nodded. Dame it what should I tell him.  
"I... I'm... I'm a girl." The words spilled out like word vomit. How could I be so stupid to even risk saying a thing like that in front of some one from my school. He laughed slightly.  
"Your joking, right?" He was starring at me sceptically. No use going back now at least I knew that he was good at keeping secrets.  
"No I wish I was, but I'm not I'm a girl."  
"Not again." He said lowering his head into his hands.  
"Your not going to tell anyone right?" I said quickly.  
"Of course not have I not kept Fujioka's secret all this time." I let out an audible sigh of relief.  
"True you have and this one is so importuned."  
"More importuned?"  
"Yes." I said flatly.  
"But why?"  
"Its..." I tried to think of an answer but the more I kept having to think about this the less and less sure I was that I even had a real answer any more. "I do not really know, actually. I mean I do, I do it because I know what it means to be a woman in our society but I keep thinking that there was more to it that I'm just not remembering. How could that be how could I not be able to remember something that I should just know. If I do something I should know why. Which I do because I just said it." I could feel that I was babbling but was unable to make it stop. This was something that never happened to me, I am always able to get what I want to say across and not stumble on my own words yet today. There was a small knock at the door stopping my incoherent strand of words. I could see that I had lost Kasanoda long before myself. We both looked over to see Fiyumi enter the room. She looked from me to the other boy attempting to make sense of the situation. "What is it Fiyumi?" I asked.  
"Grandma and Grandpa are here they want you to come say hello." I nodded.  
"Tell them I'll be there in a minute." She slipped back out.  
"Is that why your dressed like that." Kasanoda asked.  
"Yeah they do not know that I prefer to be a boy."  
"That makes sense." He nodded. "Is there any thing else you need."  
"A promise that you will not tell a sole about this."  
"A promise on my honor that I will take this to the grave." He bowed down low.  
"Thank you so much. May I keep the samples as reference for the color scheme." Nodded again. "I will walk you out." We went out to the front door. My grandparents were waiting there. I waved as Kasanoda walked out. "Good morning." I said turning and bowing. "Shall I show you to your room?"  
"Fiyumi said that we would be staying in the regular room." Grandma said. "But thank you for offering to show us."  
"Would you be interested in having some breakfast?"  
"That would be lovely." I lead them through the halls and to the dinning room. The had been set with a finner dishware then we would use in the morning any other day. "You may take the head." I offered Grandpa. He didn't say anything just sat down. I offered Grandma one next to me.  
"Thank you sweaty."She said sitting. I took the one next to her.  
"Fiyumi should be joining us." I looked around.  
"Sorry." She said as she entered.  
"It is improper to leave your elders waiting." Grandpa told her.  
"I'm really sorry." She sat across from me.  
"So who was that boy?" Grandma asked.  
"That was Kasanoda he goes to my school." I said. Grandpa made a disapproving look.  
"Hes from a bad family." Grandma said. "I don't think the two of you would make a good match at all."  
"Make a what?" I signaled for the servants to bring the food. Before she could answer the Lobster Eggs Benedict was in front of us.  
"A good match. I know how girls are these day dating and all but don't you marry that one." I nearly chocked on the food I had just put in my mouth.  
"Are you joking he was here for a meeting."  
"Thats good what this family does not need it yakuza connections."  
"Trust me, as I said you do not have to worry about it." I moved my food around my plate.  
"Don't worry though." She patted my leg. Worry about what. "We'll find you someone."  
"Oh." If I wanted one I would have one.  
"I guess you were going to find out soon enough." She turned to face me. "Thats part of the reason that we're here to help you father finding a husband. If we're lucky you'll be engaged before we leave tomorrow." You have got to be kidding me.


	8. Chapter 8

**So... This chapter is not that long or anything, but I'm trying to get in the habit of updating again. Hope that you enjoy. **

I sat in the back of the car angularly. How could they do this to me. How could HE have done this to me. There was no way that my father did not know why they were here. What is with everyone and stupid marriage. I'm going to kill him, I thought.

"Are you sure that you would like to be brought to your fathers work?" Tenchibana asked for the who know what'th time.

"Yes I believe that I already told you and if you ask again then all three of you will be out of a job." I indicated my bodyguards who fell silent. "Thank you." I said with a slight smile. My phone had been going off non stop, Fiyumi every time. I had silenced it only to have it light up over and over again. I closed my eyes pressing my figures to my eye lids. I could literally feel my life unraveling. I heard a phone ringing next to me.

"Hello." I heard Hotta say. "Yes." When I opened my eyes he was offering my the phone. Really? I took it with a snarl.

"Hello." I said in my most professional voice.

"What the hell was that?" Fiyumi asked.

"What was what?" I asked , though I knew perfectly well what she was talking about.

"You exploded." She said. "At our grandma." Yes, yes I did that, how could I have done that. Me the most reasonable person, yelled at my grandma in front of my grandpa. What is wrong with my for god sake. I had not taken the news that I had to get married sitting down, not at all. In fact in the proses of standing up I had thrown food. Then tour into them and if there had been any way to look stupider I stormed out of the house, furious with not just them but my father as well.

"Yes Fiyumi, I believe I did." I said almost having to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of everything.

"Are you laughing?" She asked sounding shocked. "Grandma and Grandpa are talking about leaving. Don't worry though I'm trying to pick up on damage control."

"Thank you." I said. Though I was unsure if I wanted to go home and see them at all.

"Where are you?"

"I'm going to talk to father." I hung up the phone as the car came to a stop. I jumped out before anyone had time to follow and went running into the building knowing where I could find him. It was moment like this that it payed to be organized, most people when they storm out of there houses don't have the needed access cards, but I have always believed that it is better to be prepared so I make sure that those types of thing are always on my person. I swiped a card allowing me entrance to in various doors until I was at the floor where I could find him. I went over to the meeting room. I could hear him talking. I swallowed hard. I had come all this way, yet when I arrived the idea seemed crazy. I sunk to the floor. I couldn't yell at him, when it came down to it I was to scared of my father.

Years of keeping my cool and then this. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back.

"Kyo?" I heard my name blinking my eyes open. Father was kneeling next to me. Had I fallen asleep. "What are you doing hear?"

"I..." I yelled at my grandparents, his parents. He was going to kill me think what this could mean for him. "I... I'm sorry." Was all that I managed before tears started pouring down my face. I seemed to be hitting every emotion in just the time of this morning.

"What happened?"

"I can't go back." I buried my head in my knees. "I can't go back." I repeated.

"Alright come on lets get out of the hall." He offered a hand, I took it knowing that he was not going to be so understanding when he knew what had happened. He lead me back to his office. The room had windows covering all of the wall, two facing outside and the others into the offices around, leaving only his desk to get any personality in the room in the form of a family portrait, apart from the desk there was a set of arm chairs. I was still unable to pull myself back together. I curled up on one of the chairs. A blinking light on the phone caught my eye.

"Thats odd." He said. "I wasn't expecting any calls and it says that I missed several." Even before he played them I knew what they were about. He pressed the button, Grandmas voice echoed into the room.

"Yoshio this is your mother." My face was turning red. "I'm appalled that you have raised such a impolite child. If she does not pull herself together what will become of our family. She is an embarrassment." I was feeling sick to the stomach. "That a girl could go off on that when all I did was mention marrying her off..." The message was cut short, he had turned it off.

"I'm sorry..." I managed to mutter barely audible.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is another kind of short chapter, but I hope that you still enjoy it. **

Father slammed his fist agents the desk before standing up to storm out of the room mumbling, "Stay here." as he left. Great... I tried to let my body relax. I don't think that my day could get any worse. I ran my hands through my hair, my hair... My hair my stupid hair, non of this would have happened if it hadn't been for my hair. I stood up running over to the desk. There had to be some in here. I rummage through the top drawer. Scissors, I pulled a pair out. Yeah that is what will help me get back to my life. Chop. I let the hunk of my hair fall on to the ground. Chop, chop, chop. As I finished I let the scissors fall to the floor as well. I had an odd release of allowing me to calm down finally. I was myself again. Nothing could have felt better. It was time to get things in order. I took the seat behind the desk. What do I need to do. I had forgotten my note book at home, something that I never would have done on a normal day. Fortunately I made a habit of memorizing the phone numbers of all of everyone that I know. Lets think... Where did everything fall apart? I thought back, well there was this morning. I quickly dialed the number of the Kasanoda house. The phone range.  
"Hello." A mans voice said.  
"Hello." I said trying to gain my normal level of conference. "Is Ritsu Kasanoda there?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'll grab the young master." I heard the phone be placed down and listened to the silence before it was picked back up.  
"Hello." Kasanoda said in a growling voice.  
"Hello this is Kyoya Ohtori I was just calling to tell you how exceptionally sorry I am about the scene that I caused this morning."  
"That is alright." He said.  
"Thank you for understanding and I hope that you will not think any less of me for it."  
"Of course." He assured me.  
"Then I will see you Monday at school?"  
"Correct."  
"I hope you have a enjoyable weekend. Good bye."  
"Good bye." I hung up the phone glad to have that out of the way. Next, I thought, clothing. I needed something to wear. The idea of calling anyone in my family made me sick to the stomach, but if not them, then who, who would it not mater if they saw me like this. I dialed the phone number barley looking down. Ringing.  
"Fujioka residence." Ranka said.  
"Hi." I said.  
"Ho, hello Kyoya. How are you doing?" I thought about how to answer that. How was I doing?"  
"Not so good." I settled on.  
"Oh what happened?" He really did sound concerned.  
"Thats really not important. Um... Could I borrow something to wear?" I asked feeling childish.  
"What kind of outfit, maybe a fetching cocktail dress."  
"I was thinking more along the lines of boys clothing."  
"Oh wow, I guess I can help with that." he said. "You must not be doing well if your calling a cross dresser to get mans clothing." I laughed.  
"So you'll help?" I asked.  
"Of course. Where are you?" I gave him the address before telling him that I would meet him in front of the building. "Also," I added. "Do you mind if I come over." I didn't care what father had said, I couldn't just sit here.  
"Yeah, don't worry about what evers wrong, I'll help. Ok?"  
"Thank you." I mumbled.  
"Ok bye I'll be there soon."  
"Bye." I hung up the phone. As I walked out into the hall I noticed my bod guards still waiting.  
"Your dismissed for the day." I told them. They nodded, and reminded me that they were as always still on call. I took my time walking down teh stairs watching my high healed feet on each step. Out side was cold but I didn't have to wait at all. A car pulled up. I recognized Ranka driving, but he seemed to still be looking for me. Figures. I walked over opening the door.  
"Hey." I said sitting down.  
"Wow, now you really don't think that your going to get away with not telling me the story." He said smiling at me.  
"I will." I said. "But clothing first."  
"Right, its in there." He indicated a bag at my feet.  
"Thank you so much you are a life saver." I looked through what he had brought. A pair of yoga pants and a tee shirt.  
"Its not fancy or anything I was just trying to find something that would fit you."  
"Its perfect." I said abandoning my usual sense of superiority. I pulled the pants on under my skirt and shirt over the one that I currently had on allowing me to fully change. Once in my new attire I pulled my legs up with me on the seat.  
"So do I get the story now." There was no use lying after everything that has happened its not like I have any chance of being someone, not that he would have mattered anyways.  
"To start I'm a girl..." So I started my story and proceeded to fill him in all the way back to his house.


	10. Chapter 10

The car stopped in front of the apartment building, and its lines of matching doors. I ruffled my hand through my hair looking at it in the rear view mirror, there was no way of helping it my hair cutting skills left much to be desired and that showed in my sad attempt.

"I like it." Ranka offered. "Very edgy."

"If by that you mean that it looks like I cut it with a hack saw." I retorted.

"Oh only a little." He laughed. I smiled knowing that he was trying to make me feel better, something that I was, though I'm not one to admit it most of the time, was in need of. I climbed out of the car looking around, I honestly had know sense of what time it was, I had lost track earlier and like everything else to day I had been able to pull back together. I followed Ranka up the stair to the second floor where they lived. The door was already unlocked so as we went in.

"What is he doing here?" Haruhi asked from the place where she was sitting on the floor studying.

"He needed a place to stay." Her father explained.

"And he choose here. That seems like an odd thing for him to do. Don't you have other rich friends to spend your time with." Kind as always.

I sat staring across the table at my friend.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asked. "It doesn't look like what you normally wear."

"I know." I said running my hand down my pants to take any wrinkles, not that it was worth it, nothing could make me look natural wearing this attire.

"What happened to your hair?"

"I cut it." I said flatly. What is this an interrogation I thought.

"_You_ cut it?" She put a strange emphasis on the word you.

"Yes is there something wrong with that. Really Haruhi as a commoner that type of thing should seem normal to you, as it is customary to your type."

"Well..." She stopped to think a moment. "Its not like that. I think that its strange that you would cut your own hair, sure other people do it all the time, but you seem to... I don't know refined for that type of thing." I smiled she was absolutely right. Normally I would never do something like that.

"Alright." Ranka said setting a tray of tea and sandwiches between the two of us. "Sorry to interrupt the inquisition, but I thought you might be in need of some lunch." He smiled warmly at us.

"Thank you." I said. "I swear I'll pay you back?" He raised an eye brow.

"Pay me back?"

"Yes for any food or anything. I know that you might need it."

"Its alright." He said.

"But..."

"We aren't destitute its really alright." I nodded. BRING BRING, I turned to look at the phone. "I guess I'll go get that." He grabbed the phone. "Fujioka residence." I was un able to make out what the caller was saying, just a person franticly yelling. He moved away from his ear. "Haruhi I think its for you."

"Who is it?" She asked looking at the phone disgustedly.

"One of your little friends."

"I'm not taking it." She said.

"You have to, apparently its very desperate. I think he said that someone died."

"Fine." She took it with a huff. "What do you want?" Yelling. "He is not dead." more yelling. "Yes hes hear." Yelling. "Yes really." ... "Yeah I'll put you on." She held the phone to me. "Its for you. Apparently your dead." Of course I am. I took it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled. "I've been so worried."

"Tamaki I told you that I was going to be busy this weekend." I said trying to calm him down.

"But then I heard that you had gone missing." He was still sounding worried.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Fuyumi called me asking if you were with me." Obviously I guess my family must be looking fro me. "And since you weren't I put together a search team."

"What?"

"A search team." He repeated. "Hikarua and Kouru are on there way back from Kyoto and Mori and Honey are on a plan even as we speak."

"Well you can tell them all that I'm fine and that they should all go back and enjoy there weekend."

"Of course not, we will all be there as soon as we can."

"Tamaki don't, tell them to go back." I said making my voice stern.

"I'm getting in the car and will be beside you in no time to make sure that you are alright." He said in the sing song ton that he switched to when he stopped listening.

"Tamaki I would really prefer if you didn't do that."

"No fear I would not leave my friend stranded and lost."

"I'm not lost."

"And all alone. You must be so sad."

"I'm with Haruhi." I said not that it was use by this point.

"I'll be there soon." The phone went dead.

"Dame it." I said hitting my head on the table.

"I know the feeling." Haruhi said taking the phone back to put it on the receiver. "So everyone is coming over?" I had to laugh even though I was annoyed.

"Yeah they are."


	11. Chapter 11

Really I should have seen this coming. I mean with what happened over the summer when Haruhi 'went missing', and her dad knew where she was. This was far closer to actually missing. I guess some how I didn't figure that I merited the same level as her, after all she is his 'daughter'. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose before running my hands through my hair for the hundredth.  
"Umm Kyoya." Haruhi said slowly. "Its alright if you don't answer, but whats going on?" I rolled my eyes, if only that was really just an easy question to answer. When my whole melt down started it felt like there was a purpose or at least a driving force, but its starting to feel like I'm just letting my life spin out of control.  
"I guess you could say that I'm just having a bad day." I smiled.  
"Bad day?" She laughed. "Your sister called me looking for you earlier, I didn't say any thing, but I have to think that if what she said is true then that has to be one hell of a bad day." Great Fuyumi not only called everyone she told them what happened.  
"I think I'm going to step out side and get some air." I said standing even as I talked and not waiting for any response. Once out side I let my body fall back on to the wall next to the door. Everyone was coming, everyone would have questions, questions that I have no answer to at all. I need to make sure that I pulled myself fully back together. I had already told two more people then I would have like to have told today.  
"You are here!" I heard Tamaki exclaim. I looked over the side of the railing to see him jumping out of his car and running up to join me. "Kyoya your here!! Your here!!"  
"I told you that I was!" I yelled back.  
"Who would have thought that I could find you here."  
"I told you I was here." I repeated knowing that he was of course not listening.  
"Finding you in a place with so many commoners. Good thing I was on the case to find you." He stopped as he reached me to look me over. He seemed to take some notice of my clothing but not say anything about it. He simply through his arms around me. "I was worried." He said and unlike all the rest of his babel I knew that at least that was true, he really was worried even if he choose to express it in ways that I find to be tedious and annoying at times. I let myself loosen up enough to hug him back.  
"Thank you." I managed sinking my head into his shoulder.  
"Kyo whats wrong?" He asked moving away from my body slightly to look at me.  
"MILORD!!" I heard screamed from the same spot were he had been.  
"Good that means my search team is here!" Tamaki exclaimed letting go of me. "I'm up here." He waved frantically to lead them to us.  
"I think they can see us." I said trying to grab his arm to stop him. The twins had just arrived.  
"I just talked to Honey he said that they will be here soon." Hikaru reported as they came to a halt in front of us.  
"Um Bose." Kouru said. "Isn't Kyoya right there." He pointed at me. Tamaki nodded.  
"Of course who else would it be."  
"So what your saying is that you dragged us back for no reason." Tamaki continued to nodded.  
"Well thats one way to look at it but you see not so long ago Kyoya was missing. There for when I called it was true that he was missing."  
"You didn't call them back when you found out were I was." I really shouldn't have been surprised yet every time...  
"I couldn't." He said.  
"Why?" I really didn't want to know.  
"I'm bored." Hikaru said.  
"Me to." Kouru agreed.  
"Lets go inside."  
"Good idea." They both waved saying "See you." In unison.  
"So why?" I asked again.  
"Why?" He repeated sinking on the floor over dramatically. "I had to sure that it was really you not just some impersonator on the phone."  
"Well thats logical." I rolled my eyes sitting next to him.  
"I was just worried."  
"You don't have to worry about me."  
"Sure I do."  
"I can take care of myself." I said though the words felt like a lie to day. "What reason do you have to worry about me."  
"Because I love you." He said.  
"What?" Not the answer I would have expected.  
"I love you, I mean your my best friends of course I love you."  
"Right." I said, all friends love each other, that just shows how not here my brain is.  
"I think I'm gonna go inside." He said looking down at his feet as he stood up. I nodded.  
"Yeah me to."


End file.
